The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, and a method for producing the device, and relates to, for example, a DRAM having a capacitive element (capacitor) of a metal insulator metal (MIM) structure, or an embedded dynamic random access memory (eDRAM) on which a DRAM having a capacitor of an MIM structure, and a logic circuit are consolidated.
For example, a DRAM in an eDRAM has, for example, plural word lines extended in a first direction of a main surface of a semiconductor substrate, plural bit lines extended to a second direction crossing the first direction, and plural DRAM cells coupled electrically to the word lines and the bit lines and each arranged at a site where one of the word lines crosses one of the bit lines.
The DRAM cells each include a single selective metal insulator field effect transistor (MISFET), and a single capacitive element coupled thereto in series. The selective MISFET has a gate electrode formed to be integrated with one of the word lines, and semiconductor regions including a source and a drain, respectively. One of the source and the drain is electrically coupled to one of the bit lines; and the other, to the capacitive element. The capacitive element includes a lower electrode coupled to one of the source and the drain of the selective MISFET, an upper electrode opposed to the lower electrode, and a capacitive insulator film sandwiched between the lower and upper electrodes.
The logic circuit includes a p-channel type MISFET (pMISFET), an n-channel type MISFET (nMISFET), and an interconnection through which the p-channel type MISFET (pMISFET) is electrically coupled to the n-channel type MISFET (nMISFET). The pMISFET has a gate electrode, and a pair of p-type semiconductor regions in which a source and a drain are configured, respectively. The nMISFET has a gate electrode, and a pair of n-type semiconductor regions in which a source and a drain are configured, respectively. The interconnection is made of a conductor film such as an aluminum film or cupper film, and is a multilayered interconnection layer having five, six or more layers. Over the capacitive element, many interconnection layers are laid.
Patent Literatures 1 and 2 listed below each disclose, for example, a capacitive element including a titanium nitride (TiN) film as a lower electrode, a zirconium oxide (ZrO2) film as a capacitive insulator film, and a laminated film of a titanium nitride (TiN) film and a tungsten (W) film as an upper electrode.